A CHANCE TO CHANGE FATE
by shutupandreview11
Summary: Alex and Harry make a wish. Max, James, and Lilly make it come true.
1. The start of it all

**I don't own**

**For the sake of the story Justin is 2 years older than Alex and max is 2 years younger than Alex. Max died in a car accident.****Location: New York **

**Alex is 12**

**No: P.O.V.**

Alex Russo was having a suckish day 6 months ago her little brother Max died. Ever since max died her parents and brother changed. It was always Justin this and Justin that. When they did pay attention they always said things like

" Why can't you be more like Justin,"

or

" Cant you see we are busy with Justin,"

or her favorite

" Why couldn't have you died instead of Max?"

You see her problem? Alex went out to sit on the balcony like she used to do with max. Today just was too much for her. Today was the six month anniversary of Max's death and Alex broke down crying.

Theresa saw this and said "Why are you crying, brat? It is your fault Max died, if you just went with your aunt Wendy he would be here and we would all be happier."

In Alex's mind it was true. Their aunt Wendy, Theresa's sister, was drunk and asked Alex to go on a drive with her. Fearing for her life she refused the invitation. Max sensing the need to save his sister told Wendy that he would go with her instead. The next morning an officer came to their door the inform the family of their deaths. Wendy drove them off a bridge and they drowned trying to get out. Max's body was never recovered. It was assumed that he sunk to the bottom of the water and was buried underneath the dirt, sand, and trash. After the funeral they began to change.

* * *

Max watched his sister from heaven and was saddened be his families actions. Justin changed in to an attention hog and his parents fawned over him only rembering they had a daughter to yell at her. It was not her fault, he volunteered to go Alex did not make him. Max hated that his parents blamed alex and hated even more that Alex blamed herself. He had an idea to change his sisters fate but needed the help from two other people to get is to happen.

* * *

**Location: Hogwarts**

**Harry is 12**

**A little after it is found out he can talk to snakes**

**No P.O.V.**

Harry was in the astronomy tower. Today had been the worst so far. People were avoiding him and calling him the heir of Slytherin. All of Gryffindor, except of Ron and Hermione, had taken to ignoring him. the teachers saw this but never did anything about it. Merlin, Snape even took part in it. All of his complaints war met with

"It will all blow over," or

"What do you expect me to do,"

or his personal favorite

"My hands are tied, my boy. Lemon drop?"

He was so sick of this, sick of the sheeple's easily swayed opinions, sick of people not doing anything, and sick of people not doing anything.

Overwhelmed by all of his thoughts and feelings Harry broke down sobbing. Today had been the tip of the iceberg and the tear gates were open.

* * *

James and Lilly Potter watched sadly as their son cried himself to sleep. It was not his fault he was a snake speaker so why was he punished for being one? Only one other person alive know his pain and she was in New York. A glimmer of an idea shown in their heads. They would need the girl's deceased brother to make the plan work but if he agreed fate would re-write itsef.

* * *

**Review please. the first reviewer who p.m.'s me will get their own place in the story for a minor roll.**


	2. Coming together Part 1 of 2

S

**I don't own**

* * *

**Alex Pov:**

As I was looking out at the city a bright light appeared. To my shock it was Max, only it wasn't. He was wearing a white T-shirt with white pants. Getting up I ran over and hugged him.

Sobbing lightly I say, "Max! How? Your dead, I felt your magic fade. I-I killed you, it was my f-fault!"

Hugging me back tightly he replied, "No! It wasn't your fault! I never blamed you, and you shouldn't blame yourself." I felt a storm of emotions whirl inside. Grief, because this is conformation that he is dead. Relief, because he never blamed me. Anger, at our parents for blaming me. Joy, because I am holding my baby brother. My face must have looked amusing by the wax max chuckled.

"Alex?"

"Yes max?"

"I have something important to tell you. You may want to sit down" Separating from the glowing form of Max I sat in my previous seat.

"Go on then, Maxi." I smirk because I can see Max visibly annoyed.

"Fine Alexandra." Grrrr. He smirked! I AM THE QUEEN OF SMIRKING! How dare he? " There is this wizard in Scotland who is facing a similar situation to you. Here, these are the memories of him."

Max poked me in the face before disappearing. Then the pain came.


	3. Coming together Part 2 of 2

**Hello my readers! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I have made this chapter extra long in return.**

* * *

**Alex Pov:**

The memories of a boy flooded Alex's head. Scenes of being shoved in a cupboard, going out in the snow with no shoes on, watching people eat and not getting any. The scenes just kept on coming each one more painful than the last. Being shunned by his house for losing points, being ostracized by the school for being able to speak to snakes, his friends abandoning him when he needed them.

Alex was overwhelmed by the overload of information pouring into her brain, her still developing brain could not process the new information. She fell over in a dead faint, giving her mind less strain.

* * *

_Alex wandered aimlessly through a white fog. After a while the fog parted making a path for her to follow. She went down the path, looking every which way, searching for anything that might tell her where she was. Seeing a gazebo up ahead she made her way towards it, hoping that she would find answers there._

"_Am I dead? Is this avalon?" Alex asked herself out loud once she was inside the structure._

"_Hey! You there, in the building! Where are we?!" A voice called out from behind her. _

_Alex whirled around to see a figure approaching her about fifteen feet back. As the figure got closer she saw that it was the boy she got the memories from. When he finally stopped in front of her she answered him. "I don't know where we are, I just woke up here. What's your name? I'm Alexandra Russo, but people call me Alex."_

"_I'm Harry Potter, call me Harry. I woke up here too, after receiving memories. I think they're yours." Harry introduced himself, looking relieved that he was not alone._

"_**My children, welcome to the Mists of Fate." A mysterious voice intoned.**_

"_Who are you?" Harry questioned the voice. _

"_Where are you?" Alex asked, stressing the where._

"_**I am magic and I am everywhere. There is much to discuss." Magic explained. **_

"_Hold up, Even if you are "Magic" personified then why don't you sound like a woman? Magic is always referred to as female." Alex queried not satisfied with the lackluster explanation._

"_**Why do I have to sound like a specific gender? Magic is an ever changing construct, shaped by the ideas of the individual using it. You could say that I am both genders, or that I am neither gender. What does it matter, Magic just is." Magic snapped, annoyed. Magic took a breath and continued calmly, "I am referred to as female because magic is often used to create, and women 'create' new life. Before you came here I was not a sentient being. Only the need for someone to explain the situation to you is keeping me 'alive', once you leave here I will cease to be and return to my natural state."**_

"_Oh," Alex said quietly. Harry awkwardly put his hand on her shoulder, giving her all the comfort he could manage._

"_Why are we here? You said you're here to explain the situation to us, so start talking," Harry questioned, calling attention to the big, purple, fluffy wooly mammoth in the mists._

"_**Alexandra, your brother and Harry, your parents came together and began plotting to make your situations better. You have gotten parts of each other's memories in hope that you will understand the other. Whether you do anything about your situation is up to you two. The opportunity has been given, it is up to you to take it or not take it.**_

"_This doesn't explain anything! You made us exchange memories and then what? What are we supposed to do?" Alex yelled at magic personified._

"_**That is up to you two," magic replied, fading into non sentience. **_

"_Well that was no help," Harry huffed, sounding irritated._

"_What do you want to do?" Alex turned to Harry. She wanted to go to school with him but was hesitant to ask. Every time she asked for something, her parents would just snap at her._

"_Well, it would be easier to deal with our situations from close contact. So that's a start." Harry answered, hoping she would want to go to Hogwarts with him. One friend, just one, would make his life worth living._

_And so the two pre-teens sat down and hashed out a plan. Alex would transfer to Hogwarts after the winter holidays and Harry would return to New York with her in the summers._

* * *

**Thank you for supporting me. Leave a review if you like on the way out. Feel free to leave suggestions or criticism. I love you all! XOXO**


End file.
